Masters Of Horror
by The Potions Punk
Summary: A girl is found dead in her school pool. As the detectives begin to dig deeper in her case they begin to reveal a sex ring involving not only students, but staff and parents.


Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU, the places, and characters therein do not belong to me.

Masters Of Horror

"Okay it's official." Sam sighed as she turned back to her band. "We suck." This comment was met with the throwing of random objects at her by the rest of the band. "Oh come on! Would you rather I lied to you?" She demanded.

"Ha ha." Katie scoffed as she slipped out of her bass. "Listen I'm gonna have to catch up with you guys later, I promised I'd meet my dad for dinner and he promised he'd show up this time. So I have to head for the gym-"

"What's the gym got to do with anything?" Eddie asked as he twirled his drumstick between his fingers.

"I gotta pick up my suit, I forgot it yesterday and I've got a meet in the morning."

"Call us when you get home so we know you're alive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Katie nodded, and left her friends in the audotorium. She really hated going into the pool area alone, and now wished she'd asked Sam, Eddie, Chris, or Jack to come with her. "Come on girl." she sighed softly, and pushed open the door. It was as simple as get in, open the locker, grab the suit, get out. My locker is by the office anyway and Coach Jackson is usually there, nothing to worry about. Her mind tried to assure her. Sure, Katie could watch slasher movies all night long but she couldn't walk into an empty pool locker room by herself, go figure.

She speed walked past the pool and pushed open the door marked: LADIES, racing to her locker she spun the dial insanely, swinging the door open she caused it to slam, and made herself jump. This was just ridiculous. She grabbed her suit and just as she was going shove it in her bag, heard someone laugh.

"Whose there?" She called. She as making the classic victim mistake, staying in one place. Her movie knowledge was going off in her head, move it! She slammed her locker door shut. She started to make her way out, as the door to the office opened, he covered her mouth as he pulled her inside.

"Olivia." Elliot sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" His partner asked as she turned up from her latest bit of paperwork. That was about the only other thing consistant with this line of work, victims and paperwork.

"I just got off the phone with the morgue, a teenage girl turned up in her school pool. Autopsy says she was drugged and raped." He sighed as he grabbed his coat. Olivia dropped her pen and reached for her's as well, by now Warner would have the body for further inspection.

"Sam are you there? Pick up." Came Eddie's voice over the answering machine.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Replied Sam's groggy voice as she snatched up the receiver in her room. "Oh crap!" she hissed as she noticed her clock.

"Listen I need to tell you something important before you come to school." Came Eddie's voice in her ear.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked as she rifled through her closet and grabbed the first uniform in sight.

"Turn on to the news."

"Eddie I need to get ready."

"It'll only take a second-"

"It's 8:30 there is no news-"

"Turn it on to channel five."

"Eddie what's going on-"

"Just do it Sam!" He cried.

"Okay." She scoffed, turned over her sheets and grabbed her remote. She hated that fade time.

"What was mistaken as an innocent drowning turned out to be the brutal rape of a young student at Saint Michael Academy. Katie O'Connel-" The newscaster said in monotone.

"Oh no..." Sam breathed.

"It was them Sam, I know it was. Those bastards got to Katie."

"What happened!" She shouted.

"They're not saying, you know cops. We need to get them back."

"Why so they can get us too!" She demanded.

"You know we wouldn't go into this without a plan. Can you meet us at Chris's place after school?" Sam bit her nail. This should have ended a long time ago... "Sam! Are you in or not!"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm in." She sighed. "And we better fullproof it this time."

"Like the others weren't? I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Sam sighed, and set the receiver back on it's base. Katie was right.

"So what have we got?" Elliot sighed as he and Olivia came into the lab.

"Well this was a rape and accidental murder." Warner replied. "Had her by the neck to threaten her, and one of 'em squeezed a little too hard-"

"One?" Olivia asked.

"They weren't very smart, none used a condom, I found four different semen samples on her."

"The water should have washed away everything." Elliot said with an eyebrow raised.

"They were messy too, they were found on her backpack. The way I saw it, they raped her, accidentally killed her, and tossed her in the pool. They left her bag in the office which had her school I.D and swimsuit, school issue." Warner replied.

"She was on the swim team." Olivia scoffed. "Didn't anyone question why a girl on the swim team drowned?"

"That's not even the beginning, by the first glance they should have seen she was strangled." Warner tsked.

"You're thinking a cover up?" Elliot asked.

"Either that or some cops that cheated on their exams." Warner shrugged.

SVU SQUAD ROOM:

"We ran your girl." Munch called to Elliot and Olivia as they re-entered the squad room.

"Whatcha get?" Olivia sighed as she fell into her chair.

"Katie O'Connel. 'A' student, on the swim team, extracarriculars include a band with four other students." Munch ticked off as he opened the file, and then handed it to Olivia. "Pretty much a regular kid."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Elliot asked.

"Got off the phone with the brass, the custodian said he saw Katie go into the locker room at 4, and that she and her band practice everyday after school in the audotorium." Fin answered as he set down the receiver.

"So we check out the friends, did he give names?"

"No but the school should have 'em." Fin sighed.

"Let Fin and Munch check out the school, I want you two to go through her backpack, check out her room, question the folks, I wanna know what kind of girl she was." Cragen barked as he passed.

SAINT MICHAELS HIGH SCHOOL

425 W. 33rd St.

"You're here about Katie?" The secretary at the office tsked.

"We just wanna speak to some of her friends, ask them when was the last time they saw her." Fin replied.

"Then you'll want to talk to Sam, she's Katie's best friend. You just missed her actually, she came in late." The secretary tsked. "If you'll follow me I'll show you where she's at." She lead them down the halls, John attempted not to roll his eyes at the rows of lockers and the bored expressions on the students faces of the windows as they passed. She finally stopped and tapped on a window, a nun answered and she whispered to her that she needed Sam, the nun seemed more than happy to see her go, and as soon as Sam came to the door they could see why.

Sam had long black hair and brown eyes, she was hispanic and very pretty. Her uniform shirt was open to reveal a black "The Who" tee-shirt, and underneather her skirt were black jeans and a pair of combat boots. She had black framed glasses and black eyeliner.

"Hi." She said a little nervously.

"Sam?" Fin asked, the girl nodded. "I'm Detective Tutuola, this is Detective Munch, you got a minute?"

"Sure." She nodded again, and let them lead her down the hall a little ways.

"When was the last time you saw Katie?" John asked.

"Yesterday, around three thirty."

"She tell you where she was goin'?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, her dad called and said he was going to take her to dinner or something. So she left practice early to pick up her suit from the locker room, she said she'd call us when she got home."

"Didn't you get worried when she didn't call?" John asked.

"Yeah, I left a message on her machine, I guess I just wanted to think her dad actually showed up this time and they stayed out late. They usually do when they go out."

"How late?" Fin asked.

"I dunno, midnight sometimes." She shrugged. "Is it true that she was umm-" tears began to form in her eyes, "that she was raped?"

"Yeah." Fin sighed, and again she nodded, eyes on the floor.

"Anybody got a grudge against you?" John asked.

"Pfft." She scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

"Any reason why?" Fin asked.

"'Cause we were born, I dunno, ask them." She shrugged.

"About how often do you get picked on?"

"It's a lot easier to list when we don't."

"And the other members of your band?" John asked as he flipped to another page of notes.

"Edward Cardigan, like the sweater. Christopher Jenkins, and Jack Thompson." she listed.

"Thanks, and we're really sorry Sam." Fin sighed.

"You didn't do it." She shrugged. "Just find 'em will ya?" She asked as she went started back to her class.

Author's Note: how's it doin'? Please review so I know whether or not to keep going.


End file.
